Trolling motors are commonly mounted to marine craft (e.g., fishing boats) for the purpose of controlling movement of the craft at slow speeds (e.g., while fishing from the craft). The trolling motor usually has low horsepower, although for large boats the trolling motor may have significant power (e.g., 25 horsepower or more). Typically the trolling motor is gasoline powered and is mounted on a pivot which enables the motor to be pivoted about a vertical axis so that it can be used to steer the boat in the desired direction.
Often steering of the trolling motor is controlled manually. For example, an arm or handle secured to the trolling motor is manipulated by a person in the boat in order to steer the craft. This is not always convenient, however, because someone must maintain virtually continuous contact with the steering arm.
Trolling motors are normally mounted to the transom of a boat by means of bolts, clamps, or brackets. Some of such mounting techniques are cumbersome to use and are not adaptable to all types of boats. Other mounting techniques are not suitable for all types of trolling motors.
Some mechanisms for controlling the steering of a motor at the rear of a boat involve use of cables and pulleys. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,915,050 and 3,968,768. However, cables can slip, and the proper tension must be maintained on the cables.
There has not previously been provided a system for mounting and steering a trolling motor having the advantages provided by the present invention.